Gloomy Braided Persona
by Ermanil
Summary: Heero and Duo share a room at the preventers. Heero has a day off, the scientists are mad and Heero finds himself with nothing to do during a peaceful time. They get into trouble, although not all trouble is their fault... R&R please! One-shot
1. Gloomy Duo

I own nothing! Inspired by a small two panel comic from the manga.

**Gloomy Duo**

Peace had finally been achieved and the warriors of old now had a new mission: adapt to a life without war. Heero is one of two main characters of this story and it is him that is lying on his bed thinking of what to do. Being raised an assassin had its benefits during war, but he was at a major disadvantage during peaceful times. He had taken up protecting Relena and using his skills as her bodyguard, but it was driving him insane! For one, he found Relena to be a little too clingy and two she managed to track him down no matter where he went. He now had free time and he was determined to stay away from Relena for the day, but that brought new problems. What was he going to do? He couldn't sleep all day like Duo, He could train like Wufei, but then Relena would find him sooner rather than later. He couldn't work on Wing, because they decided to detonate them and get rid of any chance for them being used to start another war. What to do? That was his self-appointed mission: what could he do to walk around in the open without Relena seeing him. His thoughts went to Duo, wishing that he had at least a little bit of his carefree and idiotic nature.

"Perfect. Mission accepted." He quietly stated as he looked around his room.

He worked with Duo at the preventers when Relena didn't need him, and so looking around the shared room he found Duo's black hat lying on his bed. He also found something that he could make resemble a braid. He found the materials, but he had no idea how to braid anything. He could ask Quatre, he did after all have 29 sisters. Quickly dialing Quatre's number he waited for Quatre to answer.

"Quatre here." Quatre answered.

"Quatre, it's Heero. Could you come to my room?" Heero asked.

Silence ruled for a minute until Quatre answered, "Why?"

"For a mission." Heero answered.

"I guess I could." Quatre answered warily.

Heero hung up the phone, completely ignoring Quatre's tone. He couldn't tell Quatre over the phone in case someone was listening. He began to think about what he was going to do and began to curse Duo for rubbing off him. The knock at his door caused him to cautiously look out. Seeing Quatre he opened to let the blonde in.

"Heero, you're not supposed to be doing missions. It's your day off." Quatre pointed out.

"I wasn't given the mission. You have sisters, you know how to make a braid, right?" Heero asked holding out the materials he found.

"Heero, are you okay? This doesn't seem like you." Quatre asked.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Heero asked. "If not, I can't have you talking about this."

Heero pulled out what looked like a gun. It was actually a tranq gun. He learned tranquilizers were just as good and they wouldn't kill people. It's peace time people, guns aren't supposed to be used! Anyway, back to the story. Quatre sighed and went to work on making a braid. Heero watched him and saw the technique. It took Quatre a few minutes in order to get it to Heero's satisfaction. Picking up the braid he attached it to the hat. Putting the hat on he made it cover his eyes a bit.

"Mission accomplished." Heero commented.

Quatre laughed as he finally caught on to what Heero was thinking. He wondered what Duo did to warrant Heero acting like the Shinigami. Heero left the room acting like an almost perfect clone of Duo. He even wore some of Duo's clothes to make it look more realistic. He had to admit, considering the clothes they were pretty comfortable and they weren't too bad to move around in. He went back to noticing the halls and began to walk down them. He bumped into someone coming from the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you there!" The guy apologized.

"You're new here?" Heero asked.

"My name is Juan." Juan introduced.

"I'm Duo Maxwell." Heero introduced.

"Are you okay sir? You seem more gloomy then I have been told." Juan asked.

"I'm actually a very gloomy guy. That's why Heero piloted Wing and became the center of everything." Heero commented.

"I'm sorry to hear that sir. I'll be leaving now." Juan saluted and left.

Heero got away with this for quite a few times. He ran into Sally Po, the leader of the preventers, and that was a challenge, but he made it work. He wasn't expecting to be waylaid when he turned down a corner. He noticed the door opening too late and when he was pulled inside he was thrown against the wall.

"Hey! Quit stealing my identity!" Duo exclaimed shaking Heero until the hat fell off.

"Mission failed." Heero stated as Duo was shaking him.

Needless to say Duo kept a very watchful eye on what left out from that point on. Amazingly enough, this charade of Heero stayed amongst Quatre, Duo and Heero. At least for now.

**The End**

Thanks for reading! please send me a review! This is my first GW fic, so please let me know what you think and no flames!


	2. Persona Switching Machine

Decided to make this a multi-chapter full of mini stories inspired by the manga. This one...well I think the title says all. Expanded on the 4 panel comic from the manga with the same name. Enjoy!

Once again, I own nothing. ^^

**Chapter 2: Persona switching machine**

The doctors had somehow managed to survive and were now looking up their pilots. Doctor J and Doctor G had created something and were now in the testing phases. Doctor J had decided to use their pilots for the testing, and Doctor G decided to leave him to press the red button. So now the scene is set. Heero and Duo are in a room with a small machine (similar to the perm machines you see in salons) and strapped to the wall. Heero was looking calm, if a little uncomfortable and Duo was panicking.

"Let's switch your minds now!" Doctor J grinned.

"Roger that." Heero confirmed.

"That's Insane!" Duo yelled.

With a cry of 'now' Doctor J pressed the button and both pilots were engulfed in light. When the light disappeared Doctor J removed the straps. 'Duo' was calm and completely opposite of what he should be, and 'Heero' was bouncing off the walls. Doctor J labeled it as a success. What came next would scar the Doctor.

"Mission accepted." 'Duo' stated with Heero's calm voice.

"Dang, that's creepy." Doctor J concluded.

"Hey everyone! I'm Heero! Got any missions for me?" 'Heero' called all smiles.

"That's even worse!" Doctor J proclaimed as he saw 'Heero' dance out of the room with a grin.

Doctor J was stunned until 'Duo' ran after 'Heero'. 'Duo' didn't want anything happening to 'Heero' so he followed him. There was no way that he could catch up to him at this point, so he opted to just tail him. He may be the perfect soldier, but he would get tired eventually. However that eventually couldn't come soon enough. They ran into the other three pilots and 'Duo' knew that he would rather kill himself then allow this to play out.

"Hey guys! What's goin' on? Where ya off to?" 'Heero' asked them.

"Uh, Heero? Are you all right?" Quatre asked looking at 'Duo'.

"I'm just fine! By the way, Doctor J decided to do an experiment. That's why I'm acting this-" 'Heero' was cut off.

"Say one more word Duo and I will kill you." 'Duo" called pointing a gun at him.

"You'd only be harming your body though. If we did change back-No! Stop! Don't do it man." 'Heero' cried as 'Duo' pointed the gun at himself.

"What's going on here?" Wufei asked.

"Doctor J switched our minds around. So I am in Duo's body and Duo is in mine. The idiot ran off before Doctor J could put us back."

"I see. So we just need to restrain…Duo…and take him back to Doctor J?" Trowa asked.

'Duo' nodded. 'Heero' didn't like the looks that were being tossed around, but he reacted too late. The four other pilots jumped on him and held him down until he gave in. They took him back to the room and 'Duo' put him in restraints. He then had Trowa put him in the other one.

"Switch us back." 'Duo' ordered.

Doctor J pressed the button once again but nothing happened. Pressing it repeatedly didn't seem to help either. Eventually the button broke.

"It looks like you will have to stay that way." Doctor G came in.

"Looks like it." Doctor J agreed.

The three remaining pilots left to go warn the place of what had transpired. From the four glares they were receiving (Duo enjoying having Heero's indestructible body under his control too much to care) the doctors decided that they would fix it quickly and revert the two back. They certainly didn't want to be on the receiving ends of their pilots much less all 5... or 4 rather.

**The End** (of this expansion)

My opinion not the best out of the 4 mini stories i've been inspired by, but it was pretty fun to write and late when the ideas struck me on these chapters.

Review please!


	3. Braided Up

Here's another mini story! There's one more after this one, so sit and enjoy! Poor Heero, Duo has rubbed off on him too much. =(

I own nothing. nada, zip, zilch.

**Chapter 3: Braided Up**

It's another day at the preventers. Duo and Heero are back on good terms (it took about a day. Duo was very forgiving). They both now had a new problem. Not only was Heero forbidden to be Duo, but they were both unneeded at this point in time. It had been about a month since Heero disguised himself as Duo, and now they had the same vacation time. Heero had always been curious about Duo's braid, so he figured now was a good time to ask about it; within the shelter of their room.

"Doesn't that get in the way, Duo?" Heero asked pointing at Duo's braid.

"Naah, lotsa people love it, too." Duo replied. "I know! Let's try it with yours!"

After a very short time with Heero's hair, it didn't look anything like a braid. It looked more like Wuefei's hair during the eve wars. Heero couldn't see it thought, so he was stuck asking Duo about it.

"How does it look?" Heero asked.

"Hmm…you're hair's a little short, man." Duo honestly informed.

Taking out the mini pony Heero asked another question, "What about Trowa?"

"Trowa's could work." Duo agreed.

They both accepted the mission and went to find Trowa. He was still working at the circus and was only called in if they needed people of the pilots' caliber. They got into the system and found where the circus was at that point and where it would be next. Doing some calculations it was going to be faster if they just met Trowa on the L1 colony. They took a ship and flew to L1 colony just as the circus was packing up. They met up with Trowa fully aware that Catherine was watching from a distance.

"Is it a missioin?" Trowa asked.

"Kinda." Duo nodded.

Heero grabbed Trowa and held him down as Duo braided Trowa's hair in record time. Catherine had just gotten there to pull the boys apart, but the damage had been done. Standing up Heero saw that Duo had been right; Trowa's hair was long enough to braid. The amazing thing too was that it maintained his hair style. So it looked more like Trowa the unicorn, than Trowa the pilot. Both Heero and Duo seemed forget that Trowa had home field advantage and was really close to the lion's cage. Opening the cage calmly (if with a deadly aura) he let the lion out.

"Sic 'em Lion!" Trowa ordered.

The lion did as he was told and chased Heero and Duo around the circus until they ran to the ship and closed the hatch. Looking at each other Heero and Duo came to a silent agreement: Next time make sure Trowa is secluded. They made it back to their room and decided that staying would be very nice. They found themselves sleeping shortly after.

**The End** (of this little event)

Poor Trowa, he's been on the recieving end more times than the other pilots now. Maybe I should make a mini story about his revenge? Hmm... nah. Not unless I'm given the idea some how. I hope you enjoyed this little segment!

Thanks to all of you have read these! I hope I have made your day or at least given you soemthing to smile about. ^^

Review please!


	4. Calligraphy

Here's the last chapter of this crazy mini series. Starring all our favorite Pilots. Even Mr. Peacecraft is mentioned. ^^ Anyway, This time Duo has done NOTHING to warrent what happens to him. ^^ This was one of the best out of the four, personally. It is somewhat mild, but still quite humorous in its own way. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea. I merely took the liberty of expanding upon it.

**Chapter 4: Calligraphy**

The gundam pilots were still school age, so they were told that they had to go to school. Milliardo decided to make it a mission and so he chose the school and the classes. This was to ensure that they wouldn't have it easy and they actually learned something. He briefed them on their next mission after getting confirmation. He was even making Relena go to school, but that wasn't important. The important thing was that they only had one class together. He knew their personalities well enough to select classes, and he wasn't evil enough to put them in classes where they wouldn't fit in: Wufei in Economics for example. The boys weren't thrilled with going to school, but the classes didn't look too bad. There was one class that Milliardo thought was important regardless of their personalities, so they all had the same class and had it at the same time: Calligraphy.

They would start the next morning. Milliardo dismissed them and had their backpacks ready for their first day. The next morning, the Pilots were woken up and told to get ready and go to school. Heero, seeing it as a mission, was the first one ready. Duo was 'rudely' awoken (rudely meaning a bucket of water dumped on him). Quatre and Trowa were up and Wufei had been awake for a while before. Calligraphy was the last class, so they all went their separate ways upon arriving. Duo went to shop, which was probably the only good thing he liked about his schedule, Heero went to history, Wufei was entered into the Kendo class, Trowa had a martial arts class and Quatre had economics. They managed to last through those classes and they all walked toward their last class. They met up outside the classroom and walked in with the teacher.

"Class, we have five transfer students. Will you please introduce us?" the teacher asked.

"Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie." Duo introduced.

"Heero Yuy." Heero stated.

"Trowa Barton."

"Quatre Winner." Quatre introduced giving a smile.

"Wufei." Wufei stated angrily.

Wufei was not happy to have this mission or even be in school. He learned all he needed to on his home colony.

"There are five seats in the back. Please take your seats." The teacher instructed.

The five pilots did so and focused on what the teacher was saying, for the first few minutes. They were told to write their names using calligraphy on the piece of paper that was on their desks. The pilots reluctantly followed and managed to survive the class. Their first day of classes was uneventful and though the boys found them somewhat interesting, they were bored out of their minds. They walked back and Duo was playing with something that he had made in shop.

"Duo, what are you playing with?" Quatre asked.

"We got to make whatever we wanted today, so I made a mini Deathsythe Hell." Duo explained showing them.

Nothing else was said, but they did write up a report to give to Milliardo. It was a mission after all. Well, Heero filed a report, the others just put a simple: 'was fun/ok/tolerable, don't wanna go again' style of message. The next day they found themselves in different classes. It wasn't until the end of the first week that Duo decided to help Heero with his calligraphy.

"I suck at this." Heero muttered.

Duo looked over and gave a small chuckle before holding out an extra pen of his, "Dude, that's a horrid brush for writing. Use this one instead."

Indeed, Heero's brush was not the nice sharp point commonly seen while writing. Heero looked at Duo, then at the pen, then at his pen, then back at Duo. He did this three times before he grabbed Duo's braid and used the tip of the braid as a brush instead of the brush that was handed to him. Duo was startled and began to complain, but his cries fell on deaf ears. The teacher managed to stop it, but sent Duo and Heero home with a warning that stated if they did any type of misconduct in her classroom again they would be thrown out of the school. Heero and Duo both learned, that night, why everyone feared Milliardo…no Zechs. His pure anger was worse than arguing with the Zero system!

**The End**

Yes, I know the Zero system is probably worse, but i'm sure Mr. Peacecraft can be just as worse when he's truly angered. slightly OC perhaps, but it was a fitting ending. The pilots don't get scared enough in my opinion.

Hope you guys enjoyed my hour of craziness (yes it did take about an hour total to write these four...). Please review for the last and tell me what you think! I would love to hear back!


	5. Braided up: Alternate ending

Hey all! I was given an idea about an alternate ending and since people want me to continue I figured I'd set up an alternate ending as another chapter! That way the story continues, but it doesn't ruin any of it! So without further introduction I give you the alternate ending of Braided Up!

_Disclaimer applies as previous chapters_

**Chapter 5: Braided Persona (alternate ending)**

It's another day at the preventers. Duo and Heero are back on good terms (it took about a day. Duo was very forgiving). They both now had a new problem. Not only was Heero forbidden to be Duo, but they were both unneeded at this point in time. It had been about a month since Heero disguised himself as Duo, and now they had the same vacation time. Heero had always been curious about Duo's braid, so he figured now was a good time to ask about it; within the shelter of their room.

"Doesn't that get in the way, Duo?" Heero asked pointing at Duo's braid.

"Nah, lotsa people love it, too." Duo replied. "I know! Let's try it with yours!"

After a very short time with Heero's hair, it didn't look anything like a braid. It looked more like Wuefei's hair during the eve wars. Heero couldn't see it thought, so he was stuck asking Duo about it.

"How does it look?" Heero asked.

"Hmm…you're hair's a little short, man." Duo honestly informed.

Taking out the mini pony Heero asked another question, "What about Trowa?"

"Trowa's could work." Duo agreed.

They both accepted the mission and went to find Trowa. He was still working at the circus and was only called in if they needed people of the pilots' caliber. They got into the system and found where the circus was at that point and where it would be next. Doing some calculations it was going to be faster if they just met Trowa on the L1 colony. They took a ship and flew to L1 colony just as the circus was packing up. They met up with Trowa fully aware that Catherine was watching from a distance.

"Is it a missioin?" Trowa asked.

"Kinda." Duo nodded.

Heero grabbed Trowa and held him down as Duo braided Trowa's hair in record time. Catherine had just gotten there to pull the boys apart, but the damage had been done. Standing up Heero saw that Duo had been right; Trowa's hair was long enough to braid. The amazing thing too was that it maintained his hair style. So it looked more like Trowa the unicorn, than Trowa the pilot. Both Heero and Duo seemed forget that Trowa had home field advantage and was really close to the lion's cage. Opening the cage calmly (if with a deadly aura) he let the lion out.

"Sic 'em Lion!" Trowa ordered.

The lion did as he was told and chased Heero and Duo around the circus but soon lose interest because the two couldn't stop laughing, it's said that animals will not attack if the other party shows no fear or shows uninterest. Or maybe he decided that his master's praise was not worth it if they start braiding his mane. After all, being the king of the jungle with braided hair is just a tad embarrassing. Finally Catherine had to call Une and asked her to send agents to retrieve those two because Heero and Duo's laughter had begun to frighten the circus' visitors (Duo laughs thunder and Heero's is plain creepy) and she feared that they will start braiding anything in sight, for she had seen the gleam in Heero's eyes when seeing the iron bars on the lion's cage. In the end Sally had to sedate them because their laughter starts anew when spotting her braids, thus sparing the other agents from damaged hearing and losing their sanity.


End file.
